1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor structure, and more particularly to a power inductor structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, power inductors function by taking energy from the electrical circuit, storing the energy in a magnetic field and returning this energy to the electrical circuit. For electronic products, power inductors are frequently used as DC-to-DC converters or applied in power management circuits.
However, common surface mount type (SMT) power inductors are not suitable to be designed as parts of the package modules because these SMT power inductors are huge in sizes and expensive in costs. On the other hand, RF chip inductors may be compact in sizes but these inductors can not provide high inductance or endure large currents as required.
Hence, it is desirable to develop power inductors with smaller sizes, lower costs, high inductance and required current capability at the same time.